1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing a moving image capable of adjusting a reproduction speed of moving image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Moving image processing apparatuses are known which can switch an imaging frame rate to a predetermined imaging frame rate corresponding to a normal imaging mode or to an imaging frame rate higher than the normal imaging frame rate (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-87778). When a moving image taken with such an imaging apparatus at a high imaging frame rate is reproduced at a low reproduction frame rate, the moving image is seen as a moving image taken in slow motion.
It is troublesome to switch an imaging frame rate in order to shoot a scene to be reproduced in slow motion during taking a moving image at a predetermined imaging frame rate corresponding to a normal imaging mode. Additionally, even when the imaging frame rate is switched, a scene before and after a scene to be reproduced in slow motion is also unintentionally taken at an imaging frame rate corresponding to slow motion.
There has been demand for acquiring moving image data, a part of which can be reproduced in slow motion, without any specific operation by a user during imaging and recording of moving image data.